Taming the Inner Beastie
by Icy Flame
Summary: Jounouchi is a werewolf, ok he can deal with that. But what's all this about a guide? And he has a What! A mate? Why would he need a mate? And what's the CEO of Kabia Corp. got to do with it? SxJ, other minor pairings


Taming the Inner Beastie  
By: Icy Flame  
Disclaimer: Don't own'em never will.  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Jounouchi x Seto, a few other minor character minor pairings  
Warning: Language and lite sexual implications  
Note: I've seen a few werewolf!Jounouchi fics, but either the author abandons them or they just aren't that good. Figured I'd try my hand at it.

* * *

"Werewolves aren't like that Tristan, and you know it!" Joey shouted, punching his friend in the shoulder. Tristan winced, but otherwise didn't show signs of pain, nevertheless the Herculean strength of being a werewolf having made itself present already in his best friend. 

"Whatever man, if you guys don't screw like rabbits, how do explain the…" he mad a motion towards Joey's crotch.

Joey flushed brightly, crossing his hands over the tented area. He growled low in his throat. No one but his bonded on was allowed to look at him like that. Taking the warning for what it was, Tristan backed away from his friend. "Alright, sorry. You guys aren't like this all the time, but still…it's kinda bizarre y'know?"

Nodding reluctantly the blonde grabbed a pillow and placed it over his lap. This was so embarrassing, damn his father's genetics. It was all his fault. Shifting his gaze to the floor he muttered. "Yeah, yeah you don't have to remind me. What has ever been normal in our lives? God this is so unfair. How could this happen to me?"

Ryou cleared his throat softly. "Actually, it happens to a surprising amount of teenagers with the right—" under Joey's glare he changed his mind, "Er wrong genes. I know a lad back in England with the same problem. Apparently there are several ways to awaken the genes."

Yugi looked over at the British kid, starting to understand what was happening to one of his best friends.

"So, basically Joey's a werewolf now because his mate nearby?" Joey's wolfish ears flattened against head in annoyance, the flush returned full force to his handsome face. He avoided his friends' eyes as they looked towards him. Joey thought his face getting redder would be impossible; apparently he was wrong, as he's face redefined the color.

"Well, yes." Ryou stalled, uncomfortable because of Joey's obvious discomfort. "I uh it's not a normal occurrence for a werewolf, locating their mate that is, not uh having...er " He made motions towards Joey's hard on.

"Like ANY of _this_ is normal!" scoffed Joey, crossing his arms.

Ryou gave him a sympathetic look. "I know it's hard Joey,"

The blonde felt another blush rise at the accidental innuendo.

"NO! You don't, so don't act like your do." Protested the blonde, refusing to give the white haired boy an inch. Honda swatted at him. "Hey! Ryou's just trying to help, stop being such a complete bastard."

"Listen, I don't want your fake pity! None of ya know what this is like, ok! Apparently my dad's genes have given me some pretty fucked up side effects, not the least of which is a rather distinct hard-on!"

"Most of your problems will be gone if you simply agree to locate your mate Joey!" Ryou whined, it was a simple solution for a difficult problem. Joey seemed to be giving this idea thought but a second later his features were scrunched up in disgust. Like a stubborn child digging his feet in before throwing a tantrum he shook his head wildly. There was no way that Joey Wheeler would take the easy way. "It's not really that bad Joey, I mean it's not like Ryou's suggestion you do the horizontal bop with Kaiba or anything. You just gotta find your person."

Joey felt a stirring in his lower stomach at the mention of the stoic brunette. Not understanding this news feeling he ignored it, pushing them away sure he was still undergoing changes.

Ever since he'd returned from America he'd been wonky. The blonde would find himself extremely partial to meat though he was a growing boy he'd told himself, just in more ways then he'd thought at the time. At his increased appetite his friends had found their happy-go-lucky pal a bit more particular over his stuff with outsiders. Not to mention that Joey was a lot more aggressive of recent, having pummeled a kid for calling Yugi a hack. Those weren't the only changes though; Joey had started to physically change as well. The dirty blonde hair had taken a golden sheen to it. His eyes had shifted to lusty amber, yielding a golden color at times of emotional peaks. Joey had always had a decent build, mainly owing to his time as a street punk. Now though he had a sleek muscular body, not the type men got from living at gyms or even from steroids, it was seemingly a natural strength from within. He'd become physically stronger.

They hadn't really given these differences much thought until the first time he'd _changed_. It hadn't been that bad, Joey's father Hite had been home at the time, and knowing his own slight problems with the moon goddess had helped his son through it. It had taken the entire weekend and a week of school to recover from the transformation. When Yugi and the gang had showed up to see what was wrong with their blonde friend they were disturbed to find his apartment in shambles and feared the worse. Perhaps a burglar had come and murdered Joey! That idea didn't hold up with his father wearily answering the phone every night and telling Joey's friends that Joey had caught a cold and would be back the next week.

Perhaps if they hadn't of shown up they wouldn't have been here now, but they had and so they were. After Hite had explained to them all, Joey included, that he was a werewolf, genetically, had they become even closer than before. Tristan had been skeptically but when Joey showed him how he could transform, doubts had left his mind. Joey could only partially shift his form after his first time, but it did he swipe any doubts from their minds. And a turkey sandwich from Ryou's plate. Bakura, Ryou's yami, had cackled in delight; scaring everyone else, though Yami would never admit it. Joey had especially been put on edge, having devoured the sandwich unsure if Bakura would demand he return it to Ryou, or retrieve it himself . . . by cutting it out of his stomach.

Everyone was in for a surprise when Bakura had acted gleeful at the _discovery_, claiming he knew it all along and that was why he had such a liking for the blonde. Joey had been freaked out that Bakura, Ryou's psychotic yami, had known about this before, and that he viewed Jounouchi as the closest thing to a friend, after Ryou.

0000

Joey jumped to his feet, twisting and pounding his fist into the nearest wall. A hole appeared around his hand, not helping his temper in the least. His father would be pissed when he got home. With a grunt he yanked his arm back. "You guys better go, my dad's gonna be back soon and he won't be in a good mood."

Ryou opened his, ready to protest, but a hand landed on his shoulder. Looking down the arm his eyes met Tristan's who shook his head, barely making any movement. Hesitating a moment, Ryou turned his head to look back at Joey but the brunette squeezed his shoulder.

"Yea, that's probably a good idea. I still got math homework from Mr. Taome. We'll be seeing you at the park on Sunday?"

Joey nodded reluctantly, agreeing. He didn't say anymore as the both left his house. Sighing dejectedly once more. Why did all the screwball stuff have to happen to him? Wasn't his friend crushing on a five thousand year old pharaoh who had at one point shared his body been enough? Or that said pharaoh had been a grade-A nutcase when he'd first shown up? Or perhaps the whole Millennium items and their freaky powers? Not to mention the "adventures" they'd all been included in because of the Millennium items. Even Kaiba's virtual world was messed up. Then there was the whole mind slave thing with Marik. He didn't even want to think of the freaky people that had taken over Mai with their promises of power. Couldn't he live a normal life, meet someone he had a lot in common with a live happily ever after? Hell right now he'd settle just to have a normal middle wage job and a harpy to live with. Though Jou reluctantly admitted being a werewolf did have some pluses.

There weren't all the mythical limitations that movies and books spread about. Sure he didn't particularly care for garlic but he did enjoy a good pasta. Silver was a nice shade against his tan; the moon didn't force him into transformations monthly. All werewolves owed a blood debt yearly to the Mother Moon. He could control his transformations unless he was in a highly emotional state, then he had tendencies to shift uncontrollably. He has a strange reaction to broccoli as well, though to be fair he wasn't sure that was because of the werewolf thing.

Joey was fingering the tag around his neck when his father came home for the day. When he slumped against the doorframe and dispassionately looked at the hole in the wall Joey looked up at him. "Sorry." " s'ok son, try to reign it in though. Just got this place paid off."

They stayed liked that for a few minutes, lost in deep thought. Pushing off the doorframe Joey's dad strode over to his son, looking down at him with sympathy. "I just don't get why **I** have to be like this."

"Wish I had an answer for ya Joey, but I don't and for that I'm sorry. We can each only live with what we've been given." Joey's head shot up, looking at his dad in a different light. A small smile formed on his lips. "Yeah, I guess that's one way to look at it." There a pause in the conversation, neither sure of what to do.

"So, what'd we do now?" Joey asked, laying down on his bed and yanking the blankets around him in a nest of warmth.

"Now…we look for your guide."

Jounouchi looked up to his dad, another question on the tip of his tongue, to find his father had left. Sighing he flopped over on his other side, snuggling down farther into his den of covers, trying to ignore that he still had a rampant erection. Cursing his luck he tried to think unsexy thoughts.

* * *

Feedback means more chapters! 


End file.
